A Long Night
by Anonymous Insomniac
Summary: Touma accidentally angers Misaka once again and the end results leads to them spending a night together playing Truth or Dare. Will they be able to get along with each other on this cold stormy night?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Not sure when I want this to take place but, it doesn't really matter anyway because everything takes place in Touma's Room. I'm glad I finally started writing it. Let me know what you think. Also "" means it was said out loud '' means it was only thought.**

* * *

'What's with my luck? Due to an unforeseen circumstance I am now trapped in my room with an angry Biri-Biri. She's standing in front of me soaking wet. I guess I should apologize.'

"I'm sorry, Biri-Biri."

"Do you even know why you're apologizing?" Touma stood there and stared blankly.

'How am I supposed to know? Let's see, I forgot there was a sell on rice today so I rushed to the store. I was moving as fast as I could before the store closed. It was raining as well so that made the trip there even more difficult. I was running without an umbrella while jumping over large puddles. Wait. I remember what happened. This is bad.'

"I know why." Touma could a cold sweat slide down his back.

"Ohh? Then go ahead."

"I remember accidentally jumping into a deep puddle next to a crosswalk and I believe someone got caught in the splash."

"Someone? I wonder who that someone could be? I feel sorry for that person. They would be soaking wet right now." Touma could see water dripping off of her clothes. He immediately put his hands together and bowed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize then that someone was there. If it means anything I'm soaking wet too."

"It means nothing." More sparks started to fly.

"Ok ok ok! What do I have to do for you to forgive me."

'Well this is my last resort. I have to calm her down. Wait why is her face red? Is she catching a cold? If she gets sick it will be my fault.' He decided to check her himself.

"Hey Biri-Biri are you feeling alright." He placed his head against her forehead.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"Thank goodness. I thought you had a fever."

"You could have used your hand."

"My hands are freezing so I wouldn't have been able to tell. See?" Touma instinctively placed his hand on Misaka's cheek. She quivered. He noticed and instantly moved his hand.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She looked down at the floor rubbing the cheek he touched. Touma looked at Misaka and noticed her shivering.

'What am I doing she's freezing, I can't let her stay like this.'

"Um, if you want I can dry your clothes." Her face became bright red.

"I-It's ok. I can make it home like this. Besides I have curfew- AHHHHHH!" She pulled out her phone and looked at the clock.

"It's way past the time. It's all your fault idiot!"

"Huh!? You were the one who decided to chase me all the way to my house." Her fury returned.

"What did you say!?" Touma immediately regretted his words.

"So it's my fault? You're unbelievable."

"I get it alright. So let me try and fix this." Touma stood there for a while weighing his options.

"Since it's too late you can just stay here." 'Good thing Index is with Sensei eating to her hearts content tonight or I would never hear the end of it. ' His eyes focused on Misaka and he waited for her answer. Misaka was in deep thought.

'Is he really asking me to stay? It would be bad if I stayed. Kuroko would be a hassle to deal with and that's not including the headmistress. But, when will I ever get an opportunity like this again.' Misaka looked up at Touma and saw him patiently waiting. She felt like her heart was going to burst at any moment. She spoke quietly.

"Ok"

"What was that?"

"I said ok I'll stay. Alright?" Silence filled the room. Their eyes met and they could see each other realizing they would be together all night. Touma turned around.

"I'll find you something to sleep in so don't worry. So you can take a shower first."

"Yeah... I'll do that, but you better not peak." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Touma's body relaxed as he fell on his bed.

"What have I got myself into." He yawned and his eyes became heavier as he heard water falling from the shower head.

He closed his eyes and entered a light sleep. He started to see fuzzy images as the noise from the shower continued. He reached forward and grabbed something that felt like a handle. He turned it and steam flew out of the opening. He covered his eyes with his arm until the steam passed by. When, the steam finally passed he lowered his arm and saw a sight he never even imagined.

"Touma, you look cold. Come here." Misaka said as she stood under the shower. Touma's eyes wandered across her entire body as the water flowed down every curve. He walked forward as he became enticed by her soaking wet body. She looked soft. So soft that he could hold her in his arms and feel her warmth caress his entire body.

"Touma, Touma, Touma..." Her voice was casting a spell on him. He could feel something touching him. At the moment his eyes opened to see Misaka standing over him wearing only a towel.

"Ahhh" He backed away from instantly.

"I should be the one panicking!" Her face was bright red as she held up the towel covering her chest.

"You said you would find me something."

"I'm sorry, I'll get it now." He jetted across the room as fast as he could. Out the corner of his eye he could make out ever curve of her body as the towel embellished her skin. Water droplets flowed down her body through every crevasse as she gripped the towel to keep herself covered. His face flourished bright red and he tossed the first shirt he could find.

"Here use this." He immediately turned and faced the wall

"Once again, You peek, you die." She walked back into the bathroom and shut the door. A large sigh of relieve once again escaped Touma's mouth.

"Such Misfortune." He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Is she really okay with staying here. I kind of force the idea on her.' He started to remember bits and pieces of the dream he just had.

"I don't think my heart can take an entire night of this."


	2. Chapter 2

Misaka stared at the mirror holding the shirt Touma gave her. It was one of his white short sleeved shirt that he wore all the time during summer. She slowly put on his shirt while being conscious of ever little detail.

'Am I really going to wear one of his shirts? This is something newlyweds do. Well at least the ones you see in movies. I wonder if he even cares. He's so dense little things like this barely affect him.' She sighs knowing that he may never realized her feelings for him. She put on his shirt and looked as it draped over her body. It was big enough to cover almost everything above her knees.

'Guys really are big.' She pulled the collar closer to her face and she can smelled a faint hint of Touma on it. She stayed that way breathing in and out for a short time.

'What am I doing? The real thing is right in the next room.' She hid her face in embarrassment. Touma sat up and Misaka stood up to reach for the doorknob. Instinctively they both said the exact same thing.

"It's going to be a long night."

Misaka slowly peeked her head out of the bathroom. She sees Touma waiting patiently fumbling with his fingers. He looked over towards and she pulled her head back through the doorway.

"Is everything alright? Do you need a different shirt or anything."

"No, everything is fine, I'm just-" She couldn't finish that sentence. She couldn't let him know she was nervous. It was her first time staying overnight at a guy's house and the thoughts of them together ran through her head every time she saw his face.

"Ah!" Touma rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe this was a bad idea." Her heart jumped and she peeked her head out again.

"What do you mean?"

"Us staying together, I'll just ask Tsuchimikado or someone else can I sleep over. You can use my room however you like. I didn't think about your feelings when I asked you. I'm sorry." Touma was about to walk out of the door, but before he could Misaka slid between him and the door.

"Wait." She said as she placed her hands on Touma's chest. She could feel how warm and firm his body was.

"You don't have to leave. It's pouring out and if I know you you're probably just going to wander around until sunrise." She had caught him. He had no idea if Tsuchimikado was home or not. In fact he was sure that he wasn't. He just didn't want to put her through something that would make her uncomfortable.

"I see you caught me." He laughed nervously.

"After all this time I think I know how you think." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Besides, I don't want to be alone tonight." She didn't realize how embarrassing that statement was. She didn't (intentionally) mean it to sound so erotic. Touma's face was bright red and he looked down finally seeing her entire body. His white shirt cover her skin with a thin cotton layer. Tiny droplets of water glistened on her skin and his shirt was disheveled on her body revealing her left collarbone. The shirt was unbuttoned just enough to see inside.

'I... I don't see any underwear. That's right they need to dry. So if there's no top then she may not have-' He looked down to see a split at the bottom of the shirt. An opening that could give him the answer he desired. Before he could get a clear view he was snapped back into reality by Misaka voice.

"In any case you can't leave. You owe me remember?" Her light-brown eyes flicked as she stared at him. Her lips were slightly open which made the seem even more delicate. He placed his hand on her face and she rubbed her face against it. He took a step forward placing one of his legs in between her thighs. Their faces were closer than they have ever been. He stared at her and felt his face becoming warmer. Misaka's eyes were glazed over, her head was blank the only thing on her mind was him. As their lips almost connected Misaka spoke one word.

"Touma..." He jumped back back and turned away from her as thoughts rushed through his mind once again.

'What was I doing? I was just trying to... Was I trying to kiss her? Maybe. I don't know. Was she accepting it? I'm an idiot for doing something like that. Of course she would hate it. But, she didn't fight back. What would have happened if we did? He rubbed both his hands through his hair trying to force those thoughts out of his head. He turned around and looked at the floor. He couldn't look her in the eyes yet.

"You're right. I do owe you." He cleared his throat. "What will have me do this time." Misaka stood there trying to gather her thoughts.

'What was that? Did we almost k-k-kiss? No No No No. That couldn't have been it. But what else could it have been?' Noticing she was still lost in thought Touma repeated himself.

"What do you want me to do?" She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Just stay with me tonight and I'll be sure to think of something." He smiled and nodded

"You sure can me forceful. Ok, you got it." She smiled back at him and a idea came into her head.

'This could be fun.' She thought as she looked at him.

"Are you tired Touma?" He looked very confused.

"Not really, why?"

"Let's play a game."

"Ok, what did you have in mind."

"Truth or Dare."

"Seriously?"

"Why not, it could be fun. Or are you just scared? Hmph, never thought you would chicken out. I guess it's just to much for you." Touma's eyebrow rose and he put both his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"Oh really, I'm just try to protect you. I wouldn't want to have a pure girl like yourself doing or admitting some terrible things." He leaned in close with a big grin on his face.

"I don't think you can handle it Biri-Biri."

"I think I can handle anything you can come up with."

"Ok, then ladies first, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 2. I have an idea about how I want the game to go, but I would love any feedback. Any questions you would like to have either one answer please don't hesitate to let me know. Look forward to chapter 3 soon...ish. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note: While writing this I kept spelling Mikasa a lot but I believe I prevailed against it. Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Misaka walked over to Touma's bed and sat down. Touma followed, but instead he sat next to her on the floor resting his back against the bed.

"I guess I'll start with truth."

"Hmmm. Do you always chase people around Academy City?" Touma smirks and looks towards Misaka.

"I don't chase people all the time. It's mostly just you."

"Thanks, I'm glad I have a permanent reservation for your fury." Misaka clinched her fist and took a deep breath.

"No Touma, I don't chase people all the time. Just idiots. Maybe only the king of all idiots who doesn't understand common sense."

"Ok, Ok I get your point." Misaka place her hand under her chin.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll start with truth as well."

"Are you always surrounded by different women?" Touma raised his right eyebrow.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Just as it sounds. Womanizer"

"Woah, that's a little harsh and I wouldn't say surrounded."

"But you would say you're always with different women?"

"No, I-" Touma rubbed the back of his head in frustration as Misaka giggled.

"It's OK I know men are lecherous creatures. They want to make every woman their own."

"I'm not like that. I just help those who seem like they're in trouble. I can't help the fact that they're mostly women. Besides if what you say is true then wouldn't you already be mine, Ms. Damsel-In-Distress?"

Misaka turned her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Well I guess you're telling the truth then."

"Exactly, besides having a ton of women just seems like too much trouble. One is enough."

"Well then who-"

"Ah ah, it's my turn now." Misaka looked disappointed, but held her tongue.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"No dare? I guess I'll hold onto it until you do." Touma smiled mischievously as Misaka glared at him.

"I guess I'll take it a step forward then. You said all men are lecherous but you can't truly believe that. So Biri-Biri, what's your ideal man like?"

"Wh-Wh-Why would you want to know that?"

"Anything goes in truth or dare right? The reason doesn't need to be explained. Or are you just afraid to answer the question?"

Misaka released the tension in her body and rubbed her fingers through her hair.

"It's complicated, but I guess I would like a someone who is kind. Someone who would stand by my side as well as protect me.. Someone with strong ideals that don't falter no matter what. But most of all, someone who can love me for who I am. Some one who can look past the Railgun and just see a girl."

She peeked over at Touma to see if he could connect any of the points to himself.

"Wow, that guy sounds pretty good. I really hope he's out there."

Misaka shook her head.

'Of course he wouldn't. I mean I wasn't obvious but, how oblivious can you be?' Touma looked at Misaka as she crossed her legs. Her legs fully visible showing off her soft white skin. Touma rubbed his eyes to try and focus on something else.

'Is she really not wearing anything under there? No way. Right?' Misaka voice breaks his train of thought.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"Massage my legs."

"Why would that be your first dare?"

"I seem to recall you saying the explanation doesn't matter." Touma grumbled. "However, if you must know I guess it's because they are sore from chasing someone around all day." Touma sighed and moved in front of her and she placed her feet on him. She clapped her hands like a master would towards a servant.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Yes you highness." Touma stated sarcastically as he began. He raised her left leg and started from her foot. He could hear faint giggle coming from her as he purposely tickled her foot. He worked his way up passing her ankle and then slowly rubbing both hands around her calf as the tension slowly vanished from her muscles. He could hear slight noises coming from her but was too afraid to look up due to his face being bright red. He continued up passing her knee and making it to her thigh. He slowly rubbed his hands around her thigh eventually feeling the warmth of her inner thigh. The thought of her not wearing anything under his shirt was killing him. Misaka slowly became more aware of where he was touching and where it could end up. Her chest felt heavy and breathing sped up. Every touch made her release a noise that she never thought she would make. The sweet yet erotic tone of each one sent shivers down Touma's back.

'Should I stop? But, I really want to know.' Then a question came to Touma that he hadn't realized. 'Wait, why do I want to know if she's wearing anything or not? What would I do when I find out?' Today was the first time he had been so focused on something like this. Misaka was embedded into his brain and he couldn't figure out why. Something had definitely changed.

"Misaka?" Her body twitched from hearing his voice. Her voice could barely get out.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm just going to ask a question that I've been wondering for a while and I feel it's important" Misaka's heart skipped.

'What could he be thinking? Did he finally recognize my feeling. Or was it because of the noises I was making? I feel like I'm going to die.' She once again spoke softly as his hands continued to rub her thigh.

"What is it?"

"Are you wearing any panties right now?" Misaka opened her eyes in disbelief.

'Really that's what you want to know. I should have known, but still this is a little much for him as well. Maybe's he's becoming interested in me as well. Hmmm, should I play with him just a little bit?' Misaka mentally snapped into a playful sadist demeanor.

"Would you like to find out?"


	4. Chapter 4

Touma's hands stopped moving.

'Did she really just say that? I'm sure she did. She can't be serious.' Touma tilted his head up to see Misaka slowly separating her legs. Touma turned his head.

"Wait! I'm not ready." He covered his eyes and after a few seconds of silence he heard Misaka laugh hysterically. He uncovered his eyes and turned to see Misaka laying on her back holding her stomach.

"What's with that response? Isn't that something you would expect the woman to say?" She stood up and slowly opened the bottom of his shirt revealing her pair of beige shorts she usually wore under her skirt.

"You were really panicking huh? I guess you're not as lecherous as I thought." Her tone of voice hit a nerve in Touma. Her cocky tone and laughter only made the backhanded comment even worse.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Obviously I can handle anything you pure mind can think of of." Touma's mind was filled with one thought. Revenge. He hopped off the floor and dove on top of Misaka. She was at a lost for words.

"I might be more lecherous than you think. I dare you to let me touch you wherever I want." She flinched as his hand began to rub her right arm.

"Wait, I-"

"You're not ready? Now, that does sound like something a girl should say." He gave a sly smirk as he continue to touch her arms. Slowly using one finger to outline the curves of her body. The reason why he started this disappeared from his mind. The thin fabric barely separated his finger from her skin. The thought of touching her directly was growing and becoming hard to contain. He didn't expect her to be this soft. This was his first time doing something like this on purpose and he didn't want to stop his descent downward. Their body heat intensified as their skin was slowly revealed through their shirts. Misaka quivered from his touch. He was taking his time caressing and exploring her body. She was feeling overwhelmed by pleasure, but was unsure if she should give in to it.

'Why does this feel so good? If this continues I might end up wanting more of him. More than he will be willing to give. I don't want this to end, but I can't force myself to say it. I want him to want me.'

At that moment his hand reached the bottom of her shirt and their eyes met. The thrill of continuing and the pain of being denied were stuck in their minds. Their eyes showed that they wanted more, their breathing was heavy, and his hand was close to her warmest spot. She didn't move away but, she open up to him either. He could see her eyes watering and thought he may have went too far.

"I-" He was going to apologize, but the thought of touching her clouded his mind. Misaka's eyes widened hoping for the same.

'She might not want to, but I can't help but think of anything else but her. I can't help it. I don't when it started but, I want her. She feels too good. I can't explain it, but it's feels right in every possible way.'

An idea came into Touma's mind. It was risky, but it was the only way he would be able to say it. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. While staying perfectly still he asked,

"Truth or Dare" Her heart dropped.

'Figures. He only thought of this as a game. Why was I expecting more? I'm such an idiot.' She shook her head and answered.

"Truth." She was waiting for him to move but he didn't. He just continued to stare at her passionately.

" Mikoto, would you let me keep going?" Her heart jumped as heartbeat sped back up.

"A-Are you serious?

"I know I might not be your ideal man to do this with, but tonight made me realize how much I want you."

Tears flowed from her eyes and Touma began to pull believing had upset her.

"Sorry, Sorry, please forget what I said I'l just-" Misaka wrapped both arms around his neck pulling him closer than he was before. With tears in her eyes she could only say one word.

"Idiot." She pulled him closer and kissed him. The moment where he wanted her the same way she wanted him actually came and she wasn't going to let it slip away. Touma pulled away leaving Misaka a bit disappointed.

"Are you sure? I might not be able to stop if we go any further."

"At this point do yo really think I want you to stop?" He kissed her lips and then her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. After undoing the final button he pulled away to stare at her entire body. She was half naked breathing deeply staring at Touma. Her light-brown eyes full of tears yet happy at the same time. Her face was slightly red and her disheveled hair spread across his pillow. He lowered his hand and rubbed her head.

"You're so beautiful Mikoto." She gave a blissful smile as she turned her head and kissed his hand.

Touma removed his shirt and pants leaving only his boxers on. He lowered his head to her chest and started slowly kissing her chest, then her stomach, which cause her to giggle, and finally reaching her shorts. He grabbed the sides and slowly pulled the down.

"You lied." He said with a smile.

"I didn't I just never gave you an answer exactly." She said while covering her face in embarrassment. She may have been wearing shorts but, panties were a different story. Touma completely removed them and opens her legs with little resistance.

"Don't worry your punishment will be enjoyable for the both of us."

"Wait, what?" Immediately he placed his head between her legs and began tasting her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the wait. Warning things are only going to become more intense in the next chapter. **


End file.
